


As I Look at Him Now

by anxiouswater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouswater/pseuds/anxiouswater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I look at him now, I remember our dreams of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Look at Him Now

As I look at him now, I remember our dreams of the future.

I remember growing up together, being each others' second half. I remember always being by his side and him always at mine. Nothing could separate us and no one understood us like we did.

I remember our first day at Hogwarts, no doubt in either of our minds we would be in the same house. I remember the first time we got in trouble; spending detention after detention sneaking snarky grins at each other, and never regretting it because of how much fun it was.

I remember helping Harry get to Hogwarts in our forth year, the amazing feeling of flying that car, breaking so many rules, all by his side. Getting scolded by mum and congratulated by dad.

I remember our antics getting into the Triwizard Tournament our sixth year, the potion to make us one week older backfiring and giving the both of us beards. I remember the "fight" we had on the floor because of that. I remember laughing with him at night while in the hospital wing getting them removed.

I remember planning our joke shop. I remember the weeks and weeks of planning that went into it and the crazy test subjects. I remember the feelings of joy we shared as it was finished. I remember how every time a customer came in, we'd invite them in, so glad they came.

I remember the long nights when we were scared together; when we'd just stay by each others' side because we were always there for each other. I remember planning on building a house where no one could find us, so we would never have to worry ever again. I remember us fantasizing about living alone together and the life we'd live together. 

I remember the times we thought we would actually do it; the days that we'd talk about "location" and "structure" and we'd go on and on and never get tired of it. We'd laugh and enjoy each others' company and never told anyone, because it was our little secret.

I remember those days. Those days when we had nothing to worry about; when we had each other and all was good.

But now, Fred has been hit in the final battle, and I bury his lifeless body into my chest, failing to hide my tears from those around me.

As I look at him now, I remember our dreams of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago but I still enjoy making people cry with it. I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
